


teachers pet

by seungjinies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Breeding, ChanLix, Creampie, Dom Bang Chan, Dumbification, M/M, Omorashi, Sub Lee Felix, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Bang Chan, Trigger Warnings, Watersports, degrading, forced pee drinking, noncon, this fic is pretty fucked be aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjinies/pseuds/seungjinies
Summary: chan never took his obsession with his student lightly, he especially never took it lightly whenever he invited felix to his house for "hanging out".HARD RAPE WARNING, please read at risk.





	teachers pet

**Author's Note:**

> before you accuse me of taking my own work, yes you've might have seen this from a minjoon fic, im the same author! just very lazy so i changed the names.

chan sighed as he lazily looked through the online assignment papers, absolutely tired and just wanting to sleep. yet, here he is, staring at his computer screen and giving grades.

It was currently 1:26 AM and all he wanted to do was get some rest but it'd be better if he didn't procrastinate any longer. that'll be something he'll regret.

history assignments were not fun nor easy to grade. especially the long ones, "this could take awhile." he sighed, taking a sip of his whiskey.

while clicking the next one, he realised it was by his all time favorite student.  /felix./

a soft smile was spread across his face and he decided not to grade it yet.

the evil thoughts that always seemed to cross his mind whenever he'd see the boy.. only if he could control them. it was so hard to focus on teaching when hes in the room, he purposely has to wear long jackets, or baggy pants just so his boner isn't showing the whole time.

and one thing is, lee felix cannot take a fucking hint. or maybe hes too innocent to even think /once/ about anything.

he gritted his teeth together and sat back, his mind distracting him far too much.

________________

chan waited in the classroom, sitting at his desk and looking at the empty seats. "twats, how bad does it hurt to be on time?" he mumbled under his breath, wanting the bell to ring so he could mark them all as absent or late.

he looked over as he seen the freckled boy enter the room, his nerves immediately calming.. but slowly making their way to another place. "finally, someones on time." chan laughed, hoping to make some conversation.

"good morning, mr bang!" the younger smiled, about to sit at his seat but the teacher called him over. "i have a quick question."

felix walked over to his desk and made a 'hm' noise, "i've been so busy lately, you know.. theres tests you guys have to turn in today and i still have so many to grade.." 

"listen. keep this between us, okay?" chan continued, the student nodded. "on all three assignments we've had, not only will I give you an A, but an A plus. if you, after school will help me with my work, or just give me company.. thats all i need."

all he heard was extra points and nodded, "it doesn't sound that bad. but how do i get there, sir?" 

felix wasnt even failing, not close to it. he currently had an A as it was but the extra points wouldn't hurt.. and he loved to 'flex' his grades on everyone.

the older bit his lip at the name and mentally cursed at himself for it, "i can drive you there after school? of course, only if you want."

the two hadn't even realised the kids that walked in the room already until the bell rang. "so?" he questioned. "sounds good to me." the 18 year old nodded, and went to his seat.

"were you two flirting?" one of felixs friends ask, making him blush but shake his head. "just needed help." he mumbled.

"okay, attendance time.."

______________

the student was making his way out of the school building, "hey, felix!" he was called. "calm down, im in no hurry. unless, you are." he looked over, seeing the teacher.

"are you still okay with this? my car is over there, you can jump right in. we don't have to get started on work immediately.. its okay to procrastinate."

felix sighed, "you talk too much." he said in the most jokingly way but behind every joke was a little bit of truth. "'come on." chan led the younger to his car.

once they got in and were settled, they headed to chans house. "you wont get in trouble for this, right?" he had to make sure. "the other teachers do it a lot. thats where i got the idea from."

he nodded, "well thats nice to do." he chuckled a bit, waiting patiently for them to get to his house  ㅡ honestly, he was quite curious about how it looked and how the set up was.

i mean, what could you expect from a 30 year old history teacher? it can't be anything /too/ exciting.

they got there, he parked the car and walked onto the stairs. "make your way in." chan opened the door, his eyes scanning down at felixs ass like an absolute pervert.

he 'accidentally.' brushed his hands against his ass and couldn't help but to violently smirk, "yeah, it may be kind of messy." he coughed, trying to control the smirking situation.

the teacher ran his fingers through his hair, making his hair slick back. hopefully it would be at least a little attractive; right?

"make yourself at home. i'll get you a drink." the older smiled and walked into the kitchen, meanwhile felix was just looking around like a lost child.

the house was much nicer than he had expected, he was actually scared to walk around in case he'd ruin something, him being the clumsy mess he is.

"if you dont like coke, i have water, juice.." he handed him a can of coke, "this is good! thank you." he smiled awkwardly, a bit nervous to be in his teachers house.

"so, upstairs we go?" he pointed towards the stairs, and he shrugged. "lets go." he decided to just follow chan, "are you the only one who lives here?" he had to ask, feeling as if it were a no because the house was quite big for one person.

"i am, i know why does one person need so many rooms? such a big house? simple, im a high maintenance person. go ahead, make fun of me."

felix did laugh a bit, "my bed is big enough for us both." he blurted out, making him so confused. "you know? because like.. why would a lonely person have such a big bed?" he made the excuse but it wasnt that at all.

"listen kid, im a 30 year old trying to get along with a 18 year old. cut me some slack." the older bit his lip, desperately just wanting felix on his bed, stripped down while fucking him.

he had to make sure he didn't say that outloud  ㅡ he panicked for a moment.

"you're doing fine, we get along fine. dont go out of your way to be cool, because we all know im not in the slightest." felix sat on the bed, "yeah, yeah.." 

he couldn't set his mind straight, all he wanted was to have this boy all to himself. even if.. he didn't want it at all.

that'd be his luck; having the biggest obsession with the one kid in the class who didn't want him.. but how could he not?

chan had to admit, he was pretty hot for a fucking teacher.

"you know what? how about you just keep me some company tonight.." he licked his lips, "don't worry about anything else." he grabbed the students hands, "sit on my lap now, hm?"

felixs eyes widen a bit, "you didn't hear me wrong and i didnt stutter." the older clarified, in a bit of a demanding tone.

he didn't do anything so chan just sighed, pulling the other onto his lap. "you're so oblivious, you know?" he placed his hands on his perfect waist. "w-what do you mean?"

his eyes rolled, "you simply cannot take a hint.. you're too fucking cute." he ran his hands down the boys thighs. "please dont touch there, mr bang-" "shush, shush."

confusion flowed through his mind. was he doing this in a dirty way?

"im uncomfortable, p-please st-stop." the younger tried to get off but chans hands were basically glued on. "dont feel weirded out.. its normal, kids sleep with their teachers all the time."

"mr bang, i dont-" a finger was placed over his lips, "i dont really think that matters, you're in my household.. and you're younger than me. you do as i say, felix."

now the teen was really freaked out, of course he could just be messing around but this  ㅡ this seemed too legit.

he squirmed in the lap of his teacher, "i can leave.. really.."

"i want you right here, babyboy." he moved himself in a better position, "just enjoy yourself.. dont worry."

felixs hands were trembling a bit, not knowing how to tell the other to stop or how to get out of this situation.

"you're so fucking beautiful, i've been wanting to fuck you for as long as i could remember.." he pushed the younger down, "stay right there, angel."

his heart was pounding out of his chest, he didnt know how to react. "chan, stop it plea-" "do you know how disrespectful it is to use my first name? lixie, baby.." he cut him off.

"i didn't mean to, really, im sorry." he tried to back away to stand up but unfortunately his hair was gripped, making him whimper. "you're going nowhere, my boy."

felix was basically yanked against the bed, as he noticed the older pulling down his pants. he silently gulped and brought his hands up to his face, covering his face.

he didn't expect.. this to happen. maybe a cuddle session or something but not this.

"dont cover your gorgeous face." his hands were removed, then pinned onto the bed. "you can make this easy or hard. which  ㅡ you've already made me quite hard. but its your choice."

"open your mouth or have me force you."

either way, it would be pretty forced. he didn't want this at all and he knew for a fact it was so wrong.

he responded by shaking his head and keeping his mouth shut. that lead to a harsh smack across the face, kick to the thigh and hair gripped. "you made the wrong choice."

chan kept his hold on the students hair and started to stroke his cock with the other hand, "still not going to open your mouth?"

the teacher shrugged and held felixs head up, not giving any warning before letting a decently warm amout of piss flow onto his face.

he nearly gagged from the sudden liquid, disgusted. "what the fuck?!" he cursed, "open your fucking mouth. or i'll continue to piss all over your useless, filthy fucking body."

the boy shivered, not opening his mouth all the way but enough for him. he started thrusting his hips back and forth slowly.

"mm.. fuck, use your tongue baby."

the student coughed and tried rejecting the feeling as much as he could, but instead he was just forced against the bed, whining.

since he wasnt listened to, he started letting more piss leak right into his mouth. felix gagged desperately but his head was grabbed and his entire mouth was forced against chans length.

"does the little slut enjoy my piss hitting the back of his throat?" he moved the youngers head while thrusting into his mouth, grunting at the heavenly feeling.

felix wanted to tell him to stop but instead gagged, grabbing chans thighs and trying to push him away.

"oh fuck, baby." he kept pissing into his mouth, most of it spilling out of his mouth and down his body. "drink it, you filthy boy." the teacher smirked.

felix made a sobbing sound and shook his head, opening his mouth widely and spitting out as much as he could. "you fucking ㅡ " the older didn't even finish before pulling out of his mouth, to wrap his hands around his throat.

ㅡ bitch! did i say you could spit out my piss? huh? did i?" he spoke so rudely, so loudly, that alone making felix burst into tears. "like your mouth being violated by my cock? most importantly, my piss."

the freckled boy squirmed, "ple-," he couldn't even finish the word because the grip on his throat was still there. "STOP!" he managed to yell, which made chan release his grip.

"pathetic whore. thats all you are." he kept his hand around his throat, and started to pee even more on the younger.

he squeezed his eyes shut and wiggled around, afraid to speak because it would end up in his mouth. "don't be scared of it, lix." chan rolls his eyes, enjoying the sight of his angelic student covered in piss.

felix was now forced upon the bed, "wouldn't it be nice? you do this favour for me once.. or a couple times.. or even weekly, and you receive good grades all year long. you dont have to study, just do this for me.." the teacher bribed, but /it wasnt worth it./

"we should take these off, right? unless, you like feeling the piss leak onto your useless cock." he held the waistband of his pants, ready to pull them off and ready to see the student struggle.

he tried to pull himself up and get away, "mr bang this is so wrong  ㅡ so disgusting!" he wiped his face, then covering it because of embarrassment. 

his body thrashed around the bed while chan ignored his whining and begging, pulling off his pants and underwear. "pathetic, i wouldn't be surprised if you were loving this and wanted more."

felix shook his head, squeezing his legs together and covering himself with his hands. "stop it! i-i, fuck. this isnt funny!" he mewled. "its not funny. its hot.. sensual.." the teacher grinned.

he pushed the other back, getting a nice grip of his perfectly round ass. "my own personal fuck doll.." chan was eager to force himself inside of the poor boy.

"i'll do anything else; i wont tell anyone about this, i promise.. stop it please." the student coughed, struggling on the bed of the perverted man. "you wanna tell everyone about how much of a slut you are? how you're only just a hole to bring pleasure and nothing more? mhm, be my guest."

nonstop tears burned felixs eyes, his vision blurry and his breathing heavy. "calm down, lixie." chan spoke as he aligned himself right with the teenagers hole. 

no lube, no condoms, his eyebrow was raised as he decided to pull apart his asscheeks, spitting right in the center. "ah, thats better."

he teased the tip up and down, before finally just pushing a bit into the younger. it was uncomfortable, but not yet painful.

felix gripped the pillows and tried to kick chan, "no more! dont go anymore!" he begged so desperately. "you've done enough, this wasnt our deal! stop!" he whimpered.

"shut your damn mouth." the older pulled his hips back, forcing nearly all his length in his virgin hole. barely at all prepped or lube.

the pain that shot through felixs body was awful, it wasnt just in his ass. it went through his stomach, making him flinch and then let out a crying noise. with every thrust, the same pain went up his body.

"oh fuck, you feel so good.. closing against my cock, ah." chan grunted, not caring in the slightest that the younger was in so much pain beneath him, squirming and crying.

he started to thrust at a medium pace, not too hard or fast. but that shortly changed and his pace got so quick and rough, sending felix over the edge.

"i bet it feels so good, being so degraded and force-fucked this way, huh? no matter how much you cry.. you love it.." he leaned over, kissing his shoulder. 

"tiny little cock rubbing against the quilt, probably throbbing from this. so turned on.." he grabbed felixs sides, violently fucking into him.

the boy sobbed, "it hurts!" he attempted to dig his nails into the pillow to release even the slightest bit of pain, then he tried to bite the pillow.

"if it hurts, you wouldn't be taking my entire cock right now." he groaned and tried speeding up, his balls hitting against the students ass. he shook his head, a whimpering, crying mess.

the freckled boy panted and his body trembled, making little pleading noises with his face buried into the bed. 

gosh, chan loved seeing him such a shaking, crying, dumb mess.

"im going to cum right in your useless fucking cunt." said male husked, his body jerked a bit at those terrible words.

chans hips hit against his ass repeatedly, him moaning short and sweet before hitting his own orgasm. the younger winced in pain from the older hitting his prostate so violently and carelessly.

he made sure to bury his cock as deep as he could within felixs ass, then letting the substance make his way out of the slit of his cock. once he was nearly almost finished coming in his wrecked, once virgin hole he couldn't help but to start fucking him again.

"want my cum and piss to fill up your cute belly, lixie." 

frantically, felixs lips quivered. "no!" he faintly moaned, unable to stop. 

the semen leaked out of his anus and down between his thighs, the student could feel it and felt disgusted.

after a few more minutes of the relentless torture, the man finally pulled out and left with a groan. 

"pretty pink hole.. gosh, i cant believe i was able to use that perfect thing."

chans cock was coated with a decent amout of his own cum, "we're not done yet, baby."

he pushed the other onto his back, so they were facing eachother. "it's not fair if i cum and you dont.." he /harshly/ grabbed his cock.

felix arched his back and bit his lip. "or does something as pathetic as this even deserve to feel any sort of relief or pleasure?" he gave a hit to his already aching dick.

"precum.. how cute. not able to release any actual cum?" he degraded, felix was blushing and flustered, but not necessarily in a good way.

he was humiliated in almost all ways, and he was just letting it happen. 

"you better not give me any trouble, im not afraid of fucking you until you bleed and to tie you up for the rest of your life, using you as a sex toy."

the other shivered at the harsh words, the terrifying ones. 

"open your mouth. be a good toy, use your mouth for what its made for." chan nearly commanded, grabbing his still wet hair and forcing his head up.

he hesitantly opened his mouth and leaned his head over his cock, wanting to spit at the awful taste.

"clean it off. and don't be lazy about it." he couldn't help but to thrust in his mouth, knowing how much he would hate it.

he had to piss once again and didnt waste any time releasing it into his mouth. "swallow every bit of it. if theres a drop you miss, it wont be pretty."

he moved away, taking time to swallow the yellow liquid. he coughed and almost threw up, but managed to keep it down after dry-heaving.

"is that all?" he sniffled, tired out and exhausted. "it is pretty late.. a pretty boy like you needs rest. but no promises i wont have to go in the middle of the night."

/fuck, he was gunna have to stay over his place?/

he went to back away but felt something hitting his face, "you make me feel so fucking good." 

chan came on felixs face, smirking and absolutely mesmerized by the view.

cum seeping from his hole, his body so wet and nasty, his face covered in piss and now cum.

"truly beautiful." he whispered.


End file.
